The Blue Moon
by JaidedVanillaXoXo
Summary: On the night of the Blue Moon, fairies perform a fairy dance in which the two create a bond that can never be broken. When Terrence rescues Tinkerbell from falling to her death, will the legendary fairy dance be performed between the two?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Tinkerbell fanfics are new to me, but come on, who doesn't love Tinkerbell? I hope you all like it!**

* * *

I didn't have enough fairy dust. My wings couldn't move. Like frozen statues glued to my back, they dragged me down to the ground, pulling me to possible death in Pixie Hollow. I tried my hardest to get my wings behind me to flap, to simply move, to do anything. But everything I tried failed. My wings, heavy as lead, were dragging me down.

"Help!" I cried. "Help please anybody!" My arms and legs flailed around me trying to gain a little equilibrium or more air resistance to lessen the blow and slow the fall. "Please!" What was the use anymore? I was crying, begging to completely open air. Terrence had insisted that I take more fairy dust than I thought I needed, but I, stupid little tinker fairy, insisted I needed no more than I took. Well, I needed more than I had originally thought, and my mistake was dragging me down.

"Tink!" I heard someone shout. I tried to turn my head, but the air whipping past me, kept it solidly where it was. I reached my hand up, against all gravity that was dragging me down, and waved it in the air, signaling for whomever it was to help me. A rough, warm hand wrapped around mine, my hand seeming so little in his. My falling slowed a little, enough for me too look up into the shining, cerulean eyes of Terrence.

He used all of his strength to hold me in the air, and I give him credit; I'm not light. His eyes were distressed, questioning me. As he pulled me up into his arms bridal style, I could feel his gaze, checking me for wounds and any sign that he was inflicting pain on me.

He slowly and gently flew us down to the ground and sat with his back comfortably against a tree. Using one hand to hold me and keep me against his strong, toned chest he used the other to run his skillful fingers through my hair and massage my scalp. It felt so comforting and almost lulled me into a deep sleep. But I couldn't sleep now; not with Terrence right there.

"You alright, Tinkerbell?" He asked softly.

"Yes," I gasped. "Terrence, I'm so sorry. You were right! I needed more dust. I wouldn't have been in this situation had I just followed your advice. I'm so sorry," I sobbed into his arms, holding me. He moved the hand that had been running though my hair and gently touched my cheek. He placed his index finger on my lips and used his other fingers to gently wipe away my tears.

"Why are you apologizing for something so silly?" He asked, softly laughing under his breath. "You _have_ always been one to overreact."

"I… I do _not_ overreact!" I nearly shouted at him, pushing my self from his embrace and onto my hands, supported by my feeble wrists. Mistake number two. My wrists fumbled and I fell right back into Terrence's lap. He chuckled a little bit. "I almost died!"

"But everything's alright. No one was hurt, no one died." How could he stay so calm? Well, he wasn't the one to almost plummet to their death… "You're ok Tink, I got you," he said soothingly, running his hand back and forth across my stomach. I laughed one of those girly little giggles that I usually hate so much.

"Terrence, what ever would I do without you?" I asked jokingly.

"You wouldn't be doing anything. You'd either be paranoid of dying or dead." I laughed along with him.

"Speaking of dying…so… how did you find me anyway?"

"Just flying around and happened to see you in trouble. Wouldn't be very nice if I just left you to plunge to you death, now would it?" I laughed. For one split second, I saw this little sparkle in Terrence's eyes. Something that drew me closer to him, even closer than I already was. Lightly, I reached my hand around his back and drew my finger lightly across his wing, tracing the delicate patterns there.

"Tink… stop." He said, catching my hand. But I continued to trace the small intricate patterns, feeling his chest vibrate beneath me as he moaned. I tugged his wing lightly, not enough to make it hurt though. He leaned down, his lips by my ear. "God, that feels good Tinkerbell," he whispered, taking my shoulders in his hands, rubbing them. And then, there was that sparkle again. He must have seen it too, be cause he moved his lips to be a mere hair's length away.

"Tink," he murmured against my lips. "Can I… kiss you?"

"I thought you'd never ask," I whispered back. I threw my arms around his neck and his wrapped around my waist, pulling me even closer. We fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, the key to a lock. His lips were soft, full, absolutely perfect against mine. You would think that wings get in the way, but they really don't. I wouldn't have known; I've never been with another fairy like this before.

He still seemed so gentle, kind, and calm. But everything was so unreal and fantasized. But it was real, not fantasized. I kissed him back with every once of passion in my body. It was for saving me, for being there for me, for being my best friend.

"Thank you Terrence. For eveything."

"Your welcome." He paused. "You know, if you thank me like this every time I save your life, try to injure yourself more often when I'm around." I laughed.

"I love you Terrence."

"I love you too, Tinkerbell," He replied, both of us still wrapped in each other's embrace. We watched the sun gently set behind the rolling mountains. The sky turned from light blue to pink to red to purple and finally, to the deepest and darkest blue. We watched the twinkling stars appear one by one and the moon rise to its highest point in the sky.

"Tink, do you know what tonight is?" I shook my head. "Tonight is the Blue Moon." I looked at the moon and sure enough, there was the faint glow. The abnormal glow that made the moon seem a blue almost as bright as Terrence's eyes.

"And the fairy dance? Are all those myths real?" He shook his head.

"We'll find out. Care to dance with me?" He sprinkled a little bit of pixie dust on me so I could fly again and pulled me up into the air. "Come on Tink! Fly with me!" I leaped up into the air with him and he pulled me into his arms, holding me as close as I could get. The stars seemed to come down from the sky and twirl around us. It was so romantic and so perfect and I wished that it would never end.

"Now, what exactly is the fairy dance?" I asked him. "What is its significance?"

"Every four years, the moon is blue. When two fairies dance under the blue moon, a bond between them forms. It's so strong, there is no magic strong enough to ever break it." He paused. "It hasn't been performed in thousands of years because, supposedly, the bond can be dangerous."

"I hope it's all true Terrence. I want to be with you forever, not matter how dangerous the bond is."

"Me too Tink," he whispered. "Me too."

* * *

**Okay, this is my first Tinkerbell fanfic and I hope you really liked it. I'm not sure if I'll continue it or not, but please, please, please review!**


End file.
